The prior art is familiar with various forms of rainwear. However, much of this rainwear is uncomfortable because the rainwear does not efficiently transmit water vapor away from the body. Prior art rainwear can also be bulky and uncomfortable to wear, as it is generally the outer most layer of a multi-layer system that provides the rain protection.